Social identity theory may explain 1) how people develop and maintain a self-identity; 2) how people develop a sense of membership and belonging in particular groups; and 3) how the mechanics of intergroup discrimination work. The social identity theory plays a role in the study of social psychology. Stated differently, a social identity theory describes how an individual's self-concept may be derived out of interaction with others. Numerous theoretical models have been developed for describing how social identity may be formed and how it may influence human behavior. By way of non-limiting example, one identity model may be based on the impingement of social structure on the self and how the resultant structure of the self-influences social behavior. Another identity model may concentrate on the interaction of the self and the social situation and how it influences behavior.